genuinegundamfandomcom-20200215-history
RZ-02A Axiom
RZ-02A Axiom (also known as AEP010 Sinclair) is a high speed close quarters combat mobile suit which appears in the fanfic Mobile Suit Gundam: The Lost War Chronicles. It is piloted by the super soldier, Richard Testarossa 'Armaments' *'2 x 75mm multi-barrel CIWS' *'2 x EQS1358 “Panzer Eisen” Rocket Stinger' - these weapons are connected to the mobile suit via a cable stored under the mobile suit’s wrists and propelled toward enemy targets. Once it hits the target, it emits high electric current that can damage internal systems. It can also be used to grapple unit and are powerful enough to allow Axiom to throw the captured unit over a small distance. *'“Trikeros M” Offense/Defense Multi-purpose Shield' - a modified version of the shield equipped in Blitz Gundam (wherein M stands for modified). Unlike the original Trikeros, Trikeros M is outfitted with experimental weaponries such as the CVD Sword and the Repulsive Energy Rifle. It is also coated with non-ablative anti beam coating, a variation of the Hyaku Shiki’s beam reflector coating. Despite of this, the shield isn’t capable of withstanding successive attacks from high-power beam cannon. *'1 x “Angel’s Cleaver” CVD Sword' - a long physical blade made out of incredible resilient carbon nanotube sheets woven with diamond chemical vapor deposition and gundarium, similar to Keradjur’s shield but stronger. This makes it strong against particle and physical weaponry. It can also withstand shots from VSBR equipped mobile unit. Energy output from the Havoc drive can be channeled to the blade to further increase its durability as well as its cutting ability. Sheathed on the “Trikeros M” shield when not in use. *'1 x Beam Saber' - standard beam saber attached to the “Trikeros M” shield. *'1 x “Shinra” Repulsive Energy Rifle' - an experimental weapon that shoots a ball of energy that emits a powerful repulsive force around the target point. Once the repulsive force has been released, anything within the 50 meter radius will be pushed away. It is not capable of destroying MS armor but can misguide missiles and function as shield in a short duration. The pistol needs about 30 seconds of charging time before it could fire another shot. *'Anti-Beam Grenade' - These canisters can release gas-like particles that render beam attacks useless. 'Special Equipment and Features' *'Havoc Drive '- amplifies the Palladium Reactor to exponential levels resulting to increased thruster power and overall combat performance. When the havoc drive is active, it releases excessive energy due to the amplification process. In order to make use of such amounts of energy, the pilot can either channel it to the CVD Sword or release it at the back of the unit resembling 0 Gundam’s GN Feathers (energy released in this manner further improves the units aerial stability and speed). The Havoc Drive can be utilized for 5-30 minutes (depending on the level of amplification) before the power plant needs cool down. *'Multi-Thruster System '- propulsion system installed to each shoulders and legs which greatly improves the mobility of the unit, allowing it to move from side to side or do quick turns in mid air. *'G-Dampener' *'Remote Weapon Disruptor '- derived from RX-0 Unicorn’s NT-D, this neutralizes all kinds of remote weaponry (except for wire guided ones) in a large area. One disadvantage of this system is that it consumes large amounts of power thus lowering the MS’ overall performance by 30% when active. This is alleviated when the Havoc Drive is activated, only reducing the performance of the MS by 15% and doubles the disruptor’s effective range. 'Optional Equipment' *CVD Short Sword *Beam Sub-Machine Gun 'Developmental Background' The Axiom is a commissioned mobile suit for the Royal Zeon. Originally intended as a mass-production unit but due to its high production cost and supposedly high-level piloting requirement (based on the design handed by Anaheim Electronics), it was abandoned by Royal Zeon. Only one Sinclair unit is said to be produced and became a test-bed for Anaheim’s experimental technologies. The unit is installed by a newly created power plant, the Palladium Reactor. It is a type of cold-fusion reactor which emits lower amounts of heat compared to conventional nuclear reactors. Based on test runs, an MS equipped with a Palladium reactor on standby mode is undetectable by infrared sensors. One major drawback is its lower power output compared to other power plants known at that time. To compensate, the unit is outfitted with a particle accelerator dubbed as the “Havoc Drive”. The MS is also equipped with new set of weaponries such as a repulsive rifle and its main weapon the CVD Sword. CVD (Chemical Vapor Deposition) Sword is a physical sword that is made out of a very durable material. It is stronger than any material know in its time. This same material would later be used in the shield of Royal Zeon’s ultimate mobile suit, the Keradjur. The Sincliar’s high combat potency piques the interest of Royal Zeon. Royal Zeon will cover the developmental expenses of the AEP010 Sinclair and funding for AE’s researches. In exchange, Royal Zeon will acquire the MS and every technology integrated in the unit must be top secret. The MS model number and namesake have been changed to RZ-02A Axiom. It was then assigned to super soldier, Richard Testarossa to serve as his personal mobile suit. Notes: Axiom was heavily damaged in its close quarter combat with ATG-X07 Gundam Achilles, after inflicting the same amount of damage to Achilles as well. Picture Gallery Category:Lost War Chronicles mobile suit